Watching You
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: I've been watching you, and I've been thinking...and even I don't know what to do...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is rather weirdly written, Inui PoV (hopefully I got him down right). I don't know why, but I had this sudden Inui kick...Anyway, I'm going to use this as a sort of prologue for my fairly short two-part InuxKai, in which they are both terribly OOC, but I found the end result a little bit cute so...stay tuned ^_^ I hope this prologue doesn't put you off, though...like I said, it's a bit strange, but it does set things up for me nicely.

I've been watching you.

I told you that I didn't need anymore data on you, that I'd learned your tennis style already -- and that was true enough, but I never stopped collecting data on you, yourself. There was a reason I took special interest in your training, there was a reason I asked you to play doubles with me.

I wanted you to improve. That was my reason. That is still one of my reasons, but I have more reasons, now. I have more than one reason to keep recording data on you, even though I told you I didn't need anymore, because I'd learned your style -- your tennis style. You as a person are different than your style of tennis, although the two go together, don't they?

As I sit here and I watch you, watch you train -- I think.

Not many people know how my mind works. In fact, there isn't anyone who fully understands how my mind works. It's fun to be a bit of a mystery. It's fun to scare people with a grin, and a glass of juice that contains ingredients that no one recognizes and are afraid of attempting to recognize. They don't believe me when I say the stuff is good for them, but it really is -- even if it isn't suited to their taste-buds. It's fun to listen to them scream in agony and collapse to the ground, sobbing, as they try to drink what I have given them. I like having fun.

Some would say that I'm sadistic. I would agree with them, but even though I may be sadistic, that is not all there is to me. No one fully understands how my mind works. Only I know why I am thinking what I am thinking. Only I know why I am collecting data on someone I don't need anymore data on -- because I understand his tennis style already. Your style.

I want to make you improve, Kaido Kaoru -- but you have already improved. You have already improved as much as I thought you would. I know how much more you can improve, because that data I collected on you is flawless. I know your style inside and out, and I can help you make it better.

There is only one thing that my data can't help me with -- the other reasons that I have for being here with you, the other reasons I continue to collect your data, even though I should not need that kind of data -- the reasons that burn in my mind, all the time.

There is a ninety percent chance that no one suspects these kinds of thoughts to be in my mind. They seem unsuited to my personality, at least the personality I am assumed to have. 

No matter how much data I have collected on you, I still don't know what you think of me. You're giving me one of your indifferent looks right now, waiting for me to say something.

"That's enough for tonight," I say. You've trained hard -- you always train hard -- and I know you're going to protest, because you always protest when I tell you you've had enough. 

You make that hissing noise again. The noise that gained you your trademark as the snake. It makes me smile. I think my smile worries you. I can tell by the way your eyebrow is twitching.

I wonder -- what would you think of me, if you knew that all my thoughts were directed to you? If you knew that I was talking to you without actually speaking -- what would you say? My data doesn't have an answer to that. Only you know that answer, although I'm not going to ask you the question. You are already a little frightened of me, and as much fun as it is to see your eyebrow twitch, I don't want to scare you completely away. These training sessions are what allows me to watch you.

And watch you I will.

"Shall I walk you home? Kaido."

You just grunt. "Hn," you say, as though you don't care what I do -- and you probably don't care, either. I am your sempai -- therefore, you listen to me, no matter what I say. If I demanded that you become mine -- would you listen to me, because you felt obligated to? Or would you refuse and avoid me completely? My data has no answers on that subject. I understand your style of tennis -- but the way a person's mind works is a different matter entirely.

As we walk together, silently, I wonder what is going through your mind. I calculate an eighty-nine percent chance that you are thinking about tennis and training, since that is most often what you seem to be thinking about, but there is also a slight five percent chance that you could be thinking about your school work, since you don't want to let that slip either -- and the other six percent chance is that you are not thinking about anything at all -- or else about something that not even I would suspect you of thinking about.

"Inui-sempai."

"Hm?" I like to hear you speak my name. I wait to hear what you want to say to me.

You've made me curious. Curiosity is one of my strongest emotions -- why else would I collect so much data? Because I want to know -- that stems from curiosity. Of course it's also because I want to win -- which stems from a desire for power. I like power... I like the kind of power that can be had over other people -- the kind of power that comes when they have no choice but to do what I say. (For instance, drinking the special Inui Juice...Yes, it all comes back to the Juice for me.)

"Is there something you wanted to say?" I ask.

You shake your head. "Never mind."

Damn -- I thought you were going to say something interesting. That would have been fun.

We arrive at your house, and I watch you go inside, rather wistfully, really. There is a ninety-two percent chance that I will never tell you any of my other reasons for the special training sessions -- because I don't want to drive you away. I don't want you to be completely afraid of me, because that wouldn't be any fun at all.

My data doesn't help when it comes to the way your mind works. The data I have collected on you doesn't help when I try to understand how to let you know my reasons for wanting to be with you so often -- what would you do, if you knew?

I don't know. For once, I don't know something -- and it is the most important thing of all...

~~~~~

A/N: I think Inui is pretty power-hungry, anyway...I just got that impression from him. As I said, stay tuned for my fairly short two-part InuxKai! =D


	2. Part 1

A/N: I had a call for sap and major OOC. Well, I assure you there will be some sap, and definitely OOC, but I hope that it's good sap and good OOC! I've switched to third person...it's more Kaido's PoV now. Inui's too weird. He scared me.

Part 1

There were many things that weighed heavily on his mind. Several memories that refused to go away, as he looked through the fence at the tennis courts he had once practiced on daily. Of course he did not recognize any of the people that he saw. It had been years since he'd been here. Even Ryuzaki-sensei had long since retired, declaring that even she was too old for it now. 

Memories that refused to go away...

It was not like him to be nostalgic, and yet here he was, being nostalgic. He made the hissing noise that he always used to make. He made it less and less these days, but being here surrounded by memories made him feel like reverting back to his old habits.

It was exactly like him to be nostalgic, he realized.

"Oh, so you came."

He turned to face the owner of the voice.

"I didn't know if you would come or not. There was only a fifty percent chance...although my data on you never helped me."

"Ssss."

"You're still making that noise? How cute."

He bristled at being called cute -- although the one before him was the only person he would ever actually tolerate hearing it from. Even if hearing that person refer to something as "cute" was a strange occurrence in itself.

"Ah, do you remember that night, when we said goodbye?"

Of course he remembered.

That night, so long ago...

"I thought I would never see you again," he said. "I thought..." What had he thought? It was hard to remember. He'd been so confused at the time...

~~~~~

Kaido waited in the fading light of day for his sempai to arrive. 

It had been almost a year since Inui had left middle school. It was almost time for Kaido himself to move on to high school. It was a strange feeling, knowing that he would have to move on, soon. He wasn't exactly the sentimental type, but he suspected that once he was no longer a part of the Seigaku team, he would miss it.

This year hadn't been all that exciting, anyway. It was better before, when they'd had Oishi, and Kikumaru, and Kawamura, and Fuji, and Tezuka...and Inui. Then, it had been interesting. They'd had the perfect team...

It wasn't like Kaido to be nostalgic, but here he was -- being nostalgic. He made the noise he usually made -- a hissing sound, that had gained him his trademark as the snake.

"Something wrong?"

Kaido started. He hadn't heard Inui arrive. He'd lost himself in his thoughts, and had forgotten that Inui was coming at all.

"No. Nothing," Kaido replied. He wasn't quite sure why Inui still insisted on these personal training sessions. Inui must be busy in high school, with more work, in a tougher environment. Although, Inui had enough brains for ten people, so he was probably doing just fine. 

Still, why would he even bother with Kaido anymore? It wasn't like they were on the same team or anything. 

Inui sat down beside Kaido in the grass. Neither spoke for a long while. Kaido was beginning to get edgy, wondering when the training would begin.

"Kaido...tonight is the last night that we will train together," Inui said, suddenly.

Kaido was a little surprised by the sudden announcement. He had just been thinking about how Inui was wasting his time with him, but...For some reason, he'd expected things to continue just as they were forever. A part of him had wanted things to stay the same.

Nothing ever stays the same.

There was silence again. Inui made no move to begin training. Maybe he had nothing left to teach. Maybe he had been training Kaido all along under the assumption that Kaido would be attending the same high school he was, and that Kaido would be a member of their tennis club -- which he wasn't. He hadn't been accepted into that school. His marks weren't good enough. He'd gotten his second choice, which was nothing to be ashamed of -- but still. Maybe Inui was just bored with the whole training situation. Maybe...

Kaido decided he didn't feel like thinking up all the "maybe"s. Some of them...hurt.

"Will you miss me, Kaido?"

Kaido was startled. What kind of a question was that? Why was Inui looking at him so strangely? Suddenly Inui was close to him, too close, invading his personal space.

"S--sempai..." Kaido felt his heart beating a little faster. He didn't know what he should do. He was unused to this sort of thing. He had no interest in Inui in anything but a sempai... well, maybe he did sort of consider Inui his friend, since they had spent so much time together, and Inui really was a decent person, even though he was a little scary, and he was always especially nice to Kaido, giving him special training and all...but...

Kaido was becoming confused, and he didn't like it. He wanted to run away, but Inui had blocked off his escape.

"Will you miss me?" he asked again.

"I..."

Inui sighed, then pressed his lips to Kaido's, before Kaido could even realize what was happening.

Kaido pushed Inui away, hissing. "What are you doing?"

"Confessing," Inui replied. "I wasn't sure how you would react. I can never predict your actions outside of tennis." Inui seemed to be babbling. 

Kaido's heart was racing. His mind was a whirlwind of confusion, He couldn't decide if he was angry, or...

"We won't be seeing much of each other anymore," Inui continued. "So I wanted to say goodbye properly."

Goodbye? Kaido hadn't even really thought about that. He wouldn't be seeing Inui very much anymore...maybe not at all.

"You don't need my training anymore," Inui said, and he stood up. "And you'll be very busy in your new school. Good luck, Kaido."

Inui walked away, and Kaido realized that he'd never answered his sempai...because he didn't know the answer himself.

Would he miss Inui?

He didn't really know. He was too confused right then to tell.

All he was sure of was that he never wanted to see Inui again.

~~~~~

"Did you miss me, Kaido?"

"Sss," Kaido replied, looking away from Inui and at the practice courts once more. He still wasn't sure of how to answer that question, although he knew the answer to it, now. It had taken him a long time to decide, though. 

A very long time...

"Well?" 

How should he answer? He closed his eyes, and remembered...


	3. Part 2

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Here is the conclusion! Kaido angst is fun...but hard. I hope this isn't too off. Enjoy. ^_^

Part 2

Kaido Kaoru had been one of the top members of his high school tennis team... a very popular boy, even though the attention made him scowl. He'd even had a fan-following that could have rivalled Ryoma's in "the old days". Kaido Kaoru had graduated, and was trying to figure out what to do with himself.

He'd gone back to Seigaku a few days prior, for a reunion, of sorts. It had only been three years, but everyone was excited to see each other again, for some reason. Kaido was a little indifferent. If they weren't the same team anymore and they weren't going to play together anymore, then why bother meeting up?

Everyone had been there. Oishi, Kikumaru, Kawamura, Fuji, Tezuka, Echizen, that bastard Momoshiro...Everyone, except Inui.

That had pissed him off, for some reason.

Ever since that night they'd said goodbye -- or rather, the night that Inui had said goodbye, since Kaido had not been able to make a reply before he left -- Kaido had been thinking about it, brooding over it.

Did he miss Inui?

Maybe a little.

He missed the training sessions. However weird it might have been to have Inui paying special attention to him, Kaido had still been, well, flattered...

So Kaido had stood to one side, while the touching reunion took place, and he'd watched as people hugged, laughed, smacked each other...and he'd wondered why Inui hadn't bothered to show up.

Now he was sitting on his bed, trying to figure out what to do with himself in the years to come.

And he was wondering if he'd miss Inui in the future, or if he would remain pissed off at him, for leaving him hanging.

~~~~~

Kaido had gone on to become a very successful professional tennis player. He sometimes heard about some of his former team mates who had also become famous; Echizen, Momoshiro, and Tezuka. The rest had done something else with themselves, though what, Kaido really didn't know. He'd lost touch with all of them. He'd never been especially close to any of them. Except for maybe Inui, and Inui had been the first to abandon him.

As the years passed, he thought of Inui less and less. Any time he did think of Inui, he became very, very angry.

How could he have said goodbye like that, without waiting for an answer? How could he?

So there was his answer --

Of course he missed Inui, damn it. It almost hurt to think about it. He even dreamed about that stupid kiss Inui had given him

And then one day, he received a phone call. The man at the other end had a very calm, and yet rather disturbing voice.

"Hello, Kaido."

"...Inui-sempai?"

"Ah, so it is you. It took me a lot of trouble to find you. I was wondering if you would like to meet me..."

Kaido was shocked to hear from Inui, after all the years of being angry with him. So shocked he forgot to yell at him. So shocked that he readily agreed.

~~~~~

"Kaido?"

Kaido opened his eyes again, and finally took a good look at the older version of Inui that stood before him. He still wore the crazy mad-scientist glasses, and his hair, though a little longer, was still as spiky as ever. He looked older, of course, but not by much. He wore a business suit and carried a briefcase, and somehow that just seemed to be typical Inui.

Kaido knew what Inui could see; a man clad in shorts and t-shirt; as he'd always dressed, only he'd lost the bandana years ago, and had let his hair grow a little. He still looked like a ruffian.

"Inui-sempai..." Even though it was ridiculous to call him that after so long, it still seemed...right. 

"Why didn't you come to the reunion, when I finished high school?"

"I had moved out of town, and I couldn't make it when they called and told me about it," Inui replied. "Were you hoping I would be there?"

"Sss."

"You never answered me, not that time, and not this time." Inui was suddenly very close to Kaido, invading his personal space. He was picking up where he'd left off, all those years ago.

"Are you ready to answer me, yet?" he asked. "Did you miss me, Kaido?"

"Where the hell have you been all these years?" was Kaido's reply. "You never even let me say goodbye!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Inui grinned.

"Why didn't you let me say goodbye?"

"I didn't want to hear it," Inui replied. "I didn't believe it was really goodbye. I fully intended to find you again someday, Kaido."

Kaido just hissed.

"My confession...it was a confession of..."

"Hey, you two! Who are you?" Kaido and Inui turned to the teacher who had spoken to them.

"We used to play tennis on this school team," Inui replied. "We were just...remembering." He reached out and took Kaido's hand, and led the snake away from the courts, away from the school. They walked together like that for a while; Inui leading Kaido, while holding onto his hand.

"My data never helped when it came to the way your mind worked. It never helped me to understand how to let you know my reasons for wanting to be with you so often, and I didn't know what you would do, if you knew. I didn't know that most important thing of all...and so I said goodbye, for a while. I wanted to meet you again when I would be able to understand you."

"Ssss..."

"When I would be able to find out your answer. When you would tell me if you missed me or not."

"I missed you," Kaido finally said, gruffly. "I couldn't even figure out why. You confused me. You scared me."

Inui laughed. His laugh was the same as it had always been. Highly disturbing.

"Of course. We were young. We're not young now. Would you like to start over? I'm your biggest fan, Kaido Kaoru, tennis star...but I'm just a lowly, if rather successful, businessman."

"Start over," Kaido repeated. He'd spent this long trying to find an answer -- and trying to hide from that answer at the same time. Did he want to start over with Inui, now that they were older? Now that Kaido could understand himself better, maybe Inui would be able to understand him better, as well. Maybe they could make it, this time, without having to say goodbye.

Inui tugged Kaido close to him, and enveloped the still-shorter man in a hug.

"I missed you too, Kaido Kaoru."

~~~~~


End file.
